The present invention relates to novel carriers extremely useful in synthesis of organic compounds (particularly in the field of combinatorial chemistry), as well as the production method and uses thereof.
In the field of combinatorial chemistry, compounds to be synthesized are linked via covalent bonds to carriers (e.g. resin, etc.) for organic synthesis on the carriers. For this linkage mode, various chemical structures are known and described in detail for example by G. Jung et al. (Angew. Chem. Int. Ed. Engl., Vol. 35, p. 17 (1996)). This covalent bond moiety for linking a synthetic compound to a carrier is usually called a linker in this field.
In the case of the conventional linkage mode, functional groups derived from the chemical structure of the linker moiety will usually remain in a product upon cleaving the synthetic compound off from the carriers. Such known functional groups include e.g. carboxyl groups, their derivatives, hydroxy groups, amino groups, etc. These functional groups are not necessarily required for exhibiting the action of a functional substance in the synthetic compound, or the presence of these functional groups interferes often with the action of the functional substance, and these remaining functional groups constitute one major factor limiting the type of compounds which can be synthesized by a synthesis method using carriers.
However, a method of permitting no functional group derived from a linker to remain on a product, that is, a synthesis method of using a traceless linker, has been recently reported. For example, traceless linkers making use of the binding properties of aryl-silane are reported by A. Ellman et al. (J. Org. Chem., Vol. 60, p. 6006 (1995)) and D. F. Veber et al. (J. Am. Chem. Soc., Vol. 117, p. 11999 (1995)). In any of these methods, however, formation of aryl-silane bonds requires lithiation of aryl groups with a strong base, so in this step, functional groups unstable to the base cannot be present at the side of the aryl group. Further, there is also the case where the aryl-silane bonds are hardly cleaved owing to the properties of substituent groups on the aryl group. For this reason, the type of compounds to which the aryl-silane-type traceless linker can be applied has been limited.
Meanwhile, D. J. Wustrow et al. (Tetrahedron Lett., Vol. 39, p. 3651 (1998)) have reported a method of reacting a phenol derivative bound to sulfonate resin with a palladium catalyst and formic acid salt to obtain its corresponding benzene derivative. However, this method of using the linker-bound carrier derived from the sulfonate type ion-exchange resin is applicable only to synthesis of benzene derivatives substituted with electron attractive groups such as carboxyl group, carbamoyl group etc., so this is not a synthesis method that is universally applicable to the preparation of a wide variety of aromatics.
The present invention provides linker-bound carriers for organic synthesis, which carry a novel traceless linker universally applicable to synthesis of various synthetic compounds resulting desired synthetic compounds, free of any functional group derived from the linker, as well as a process for producing the same and uses thereof.
As a result of their studies, the present inventors first synthesized carriers to which linkers represented by the formula:
xe2x80x83Yxe2x80x94Zxe2x80x94Wxe2x80x94(SO2X)m
wherein each symbol has the same meaning as defined below, have been bound, and they unexpectedly found that these carriers, owing to the special chemical structure of their linker moiety, achieved such excellent characteristics that various compounds, particularly synthetic compounds having aromatic hydroxy groups as substrate, are easily carried onto the carriers, the synthetic compounds can be carried on the carriers stably even under various organic synthesis reaction conditions, the desired synthetic compounds can be easily cleaved therefrom, and the resulting synthetic compounds do not have any functional group derived from the linker moiety, and on the basis of these findings, the present invention was completed.
The present invention provides:
(1) A linker binding carrier for organic synthesis represented by the formula:
Âxe2x80x94Yxe2x80x94Zxe2x80x94Wxe2x80x94(SO2X)mxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(I)
xe2x80x83wherein
Â is a carrier, X is a leaving group, Y is a bond or spacer, Z is a bivalent group, when Z is a bivalent electron attractive group, W is an aromatic ring which may be substituted and when Z is a bivalent non-electron attractive group, W is an aromatic ring which is substituted by an electron attractive group and may be further substituted and m is 1 or 2, or a salt thereof,
(2) A linker binding carrier for organic synthesis or a salt thereof as defined in (1), wherein X is (i) a halogen atom or (ii) a sulfonyloxy group which may be substituted by alkyl or aryl,
(3) A linker binding carrier for organic synthesis or a salt thereof as defined in (1), wherein X is (i) a halogen atom or (ii) a sulfonyloxy group which may be substituted by C1-6 alkyl or C6-14 aryl,
(4) A linker binding carrier for organic synthesis or a salt thereof as defined in (1), wherein X is a halogen atom,
(5) A linker binding carrier for organic synthesis or a salt thereof as defined in (1), wherein X is a chlorine atom,
(6) A linker binding carrier for organic synthesis or a salt thereof as defined in (1), wherein the spacer represented by Y is an optionally substituted chained bivalent group composed of 1 to 20 atoms selected from the group consisting of carbon, nitrogen, hydrogen, oxygen and sulfur,
(7) A linker binding carrier for organic synthesis or a salt thereof as defined in (1), wherein the spacer represented by Y is
xe2x80x94(CH2)pxe2x80x94,xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(i)
xe2x80x94(CH2)qxe2x80x94NR1xe2x80x94(CH2)rxe2x80x94,xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(ii)
xe2x80x94(CH2)qxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(CH2)rxe2x80x94.xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(iii)
xe2x80x94(CH2)qxe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94(CH2)rxe2x80x94,xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(iv)
xe2x80x94(CH2)qxe2x80x94SOxe2x80x94(CH2)rxe2x80x94,xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(v)
xe2x80x94(CH2)qxe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94(CH2)rxe2x80x94,xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(vi)

xe2x80x83wherein p is an integer of 1 to 6, q is an integer of 1 to 3, r is an integer of 1 to 3 and R1 is a C1-6 alkyl group,
(8) A linker binding carrier for organic synthesis or a salt thereof as defined in (1), wherein the spacer represented by Y is
xe2x80x94(CH2)qxe2x80x94NR1xe2x80x94(CH2)rxe2x80x94, orxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(i)

xe2x80x83wherein q is an integer of 1 to 3, r is an integer of 1 to 3 and R1 is a C1-6 alkyl group,
(9) A linker binding carrier for organic synthesis or a salt thereof as defined in (1), wherein Y is a bond, xe2x80x94CH2NHxe2x80x94 or a group represented by 
(10) A linker binding carrier for organic synthesis or a salt thereof as defined in (1), wherein the bivalent electron attractive group represented by Z is a substituent group wherein the Hammet""s substituent constant "sgr" has a positive value,
(11) A linker binding carrier for organic synthesis or a salt thereof as defined in (1), wherein the bivalent electron attractive group represented by Z is a carbonyl group, a thiocarbonyl group, a sulfonyl group, a sulfinyl group, a carbamoyl group, a thiocarbamoyl group, a halogeno-methene group or a halogeno-ethene group,
(12) A linker binding carrier for organic synthesis or a salt thereof as defined in (1), wherein the bivalent electron attractive group represented by Z is a carbonyl group, a thiocarbonyl group, a sulfonyl group or a sulfinyl group,
(13) A linker binding carrier for organic synthesis or a salt thereof as defined in (1), wherein the bivalent electron attractive group represented by Z is a carbonyl group or a sulfonyl group,
(14) A linker binding carrier for organic synthesis or a salt thereof as defined in (1), wherein the bivalent non-electron attractive group represented by Z is a C1-6 alkylene group, C2-6 alkenylene group or C2-6 alkynylene group, which is substituted by hydroxy, amino, carboxyl, nitro, (mono- or di-C1-6 alkyl)amino, C1-6 alkoxy, (C1-6 alkyl)carbonyloxy or a halogen atom
(15) A linker binding carrier for organic synthesis or a salt thereof as defined in (1), wherein the bivalent non-electron attractive group represented by Z is a methylene group or an ethylene group,
(16) A linker binding carrier for organic synthesis or a salt thereof as defined in (1), wherein Y is a bond and Z is a sulfonyl group or a carbonyl group,
(17) A linker binding carrier for organic synthesis or a salt thereof as defined in (1), wherein Y is xe2x80x94CH2NHxe2x80x94 or a group represented by 
xe2x80x83Z is a sulfonyl group or a carbonyl group,
(18) A linker binding carrier for organic synthesis or a salt thereof as defined in (1), wherein the aromatic ring is (i) a C6-14aromatic cyclic hydrocarbon or (ii) an aromatic heterocycle containing 1 to 4 hetero atoms selected from the group consisting of an oxygen atom, a sulfur atom and a nitrogen atom or its condensed ring, and the C6-14 aromatic cyclic hydrocarbon and the aromatic heterocycle or its condensed ring may be substituted by (i) a halogen atom, (ii) a C1-6 alkyl group which may be substituted by 1 to 3 halogen, (iii) a C1-6 alkoxy group which may be substituted by 1 to 3 halogen, (iv) a C1-6 alkylthio group which may be substituted by 1 to 3 halogen and (v) a hydroxy group,
(19) A linker binding carrier for organic synthesis or a salt thereof as defined in (1), wherein the C6-14 aromatic cyclic hydrocarbon is a benzene ring,
(20) A linker binding carrier for organic synthesis or a salt thereof as defined in (1), wherein the aromatic heterocycle or its condensed ring is furan, thiophene, pyrrole, oxazole, isoxazole, thiazole, isothiazole, imidazole, pyrazole, pyridine, pyridazine, pyrimidine, pyrazine, triazine, benzofuran, isobenzofuran, benzothiophene, indole, isoindole, 1H-indazole, benzimidazole, benzoxazole, 1,2-benzisoxazole, benzothiazole, benzopyrane, quinoline, isoquinoline, cinnoline, quinazoline, quinoxaline, phthalazine, naphthyridine, purine, pteridine, carbazole, xcex1-carboline, xcex2-carboline, xcex3-carboline, acridine, phenoxazine, phenothiazine, phenazine, phenoxathiin, thianthrene, phenanthridine or phenanthroline,
(21) A linker binding carrier for organic synthesis or a salt thereof as defined in (1), wherein the electron attractive group on the ring represented by W is a halogen atom, a halogeno-C1-6 alkyl group, a halogeno-C6-14 aryl group, a C1-6 alkylsulfonyl group, a C6-14 aryl sulfonyl group, a C1-6 alkylsulfamoyl group, a C6-14 arylsulfamoyl group, a C1-6 alkylsulfinyl group, a C6-14 arylsulfinyl group, a C1-6 alkoxycarbonyl group, a C6-14 aryloxy-carbonyl group, a carbamoyl group, a thiocarbamoyl group, a carboxyl group, an acyl group, a formyl group, a nitro group or a cyano group,
(22) A linker binding carrier for organic synthesis or a salt thereof as defined in (1), wherein the carrier represented by 
is a carrier represented by 
xe2x80x83wherein 
is a polystyrene carrier,
(23) A linker binding carrier for organic synthesis or a salt thereof as defined in (22), wherein the polystyrene carrier is a co-polymer comprising a styrene and 0 to 5 mol % of divinylbenzene thereto,
(24) A linker binding carrier for organic synthesis or a salt thereof as defined in (1), which is represented by the formula: 
xe2x80x83wherein 
is a polystyrene carrier, R is a lower alkyl group, n is an integer of 0 to 4 and when n is not less than 2, R may be same or different, the sum of m and n is not more than 5, and other symbols are as defined in (1),
(25) A linker binding carrier for organic synthesis or a salt thereof as defined in (24), wherein X is a chlorine atom,
(26) A linker binding carrier for organic synthesis or a salt thereof as defined in (24), wherein Y is xe2x80x94CH2NHxe2x80x94 or a group represented by 
xe2x80x83Z is a sulfonyl or carbonyl group and n is 0,
(27) A linker binding carrier for organic synthesis or a salt thereof as defined in (1), wherein the carrier represented by 
is a carrier represented by 
xe2x80x83wherein 
is a polystyrene carrier, X is a halogen atom, Y is a bond, xe2x80x94CH2NHxe2x80x94 or a group represented by 
xe2x80x83Z is a sulfonyl group or a carbonyl group, W is a benzene ring, m is 1 or 2,
(28) A method for producing a linker binding carrier for organic synthesis represented by the formula: 
xe2x80x83wherein X1 is (i) a halogen atom or (ii) a sulfonyloxy group substituted by lower alkyl or aromatic ring, and other symbols are as defined in (24), or a salt thereof which comprises reacting (i) a halogenating reagent or (ii) a reagent for activating sulfonic acid with a compound represented by the formula: 
wherein the symbols are as defined above,
(29) The method as defined in (28), wherein the halogenating reagent is a sulfuryl halide,
(30) A method for producing a linker binding carrier for organic synthesis represented by the formula: 
xe2x80x83wherein X2 is a halogen atom and other symbols are as defined in (24), or a salt thereof which comprises reacting a compound represented by the formula: 
wherein the symbols are as defined in (24) with a halogeno-sulfonic acid,
(31) A method for producing a linker binding carrier for organic synthesis represented by the formula: 
xe2x80x83wherein the symbols are as defined in (24), which comprises reacting a carrier represented by 
wherein 
is as defined above with a compound represented by the formula: 
xe2x80x83wherein the symbols are as defined above,
(32) A method for producing a linker binding carrier for organic synthesis represented by the formula: 
xe2x80x83wherein the symbols are as defined in (24) or a salt thereof, which comprises reacting a compound represented by the formula: 
wherein the symbols are as defined above, or a salt thereof with a compound represented by the formula: 
xe2x80x83wherein the symbols are as defined above, or a salt thereof,
(33) A method for producing a linker binding carrier for organic synthesis represented by the formula: 
xe2x80x83wherein the symbols are as defined in (24) or a salt thereof, which comprises reacting a compound represented by the formula: 
wherein the symbol is as defined above, or a salt thereof with a compound represented by the formula: 
xe2x80x83wherein each symbols are as defined above, or a salt thereof,
(34) A method for producing a linker binding carrier for organic synthesis represented by the formula: 
xe2x80x83wherein the symbols are as defined in (24) or a salt thereof, which comprises reacting a compound represented by the formula: 
wherein the symbol is as defined above, or a salt thereof with a compound represented by the formula: 
xe2x80x83wherein the symbols are as defined above, or a salt thereof,
(35) A method for producing a linker binding carrier for organic synthesis represented by the formula: 
xe2x80x83wherein the symbols are as defined in (24) or a salt thereof, which comprises reacting a compound represented by the formula: 
wherein the symbol is as defined above, or a salt thereof with a compound represented by the formula: 
xe2x80x83wherein the symbols are as defined above, or a salt thereof,
(36) A method for producing a linker binding carrier for organic synthesis represented by the formula: 
xe2x80x83wherein X2 is a halogen atom and other symbols are as defined in (24), or a salt thereof, which comprises reacting a compound represented by the formula: 
wherein the symbol is as defined above with a sulfuryl halide,
(37) A method for synthesizing an organic compound which comprises using a linker binding carrier for organic synthesis or a salt thereof as defined in (1),
(38) The method as defined in (37) which is a method for synthesizing a compound represented by the formula:
Arxe2x80x2xe2x80x94Hxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(XXII)
xe2x80x83wherein Arxe2x80x2 is an aromatic ring which may be substituted, or a salt thereof, which comprises
(i) reacting a compound represented by the formula:
Arxe2x80x94OHxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(XIX)
xe2x80x83wherein Ar is an aromatic ring which may be substituted, or a salt thereof, with a linker binding carrier for organic synthesis represented by the formula:
Âxe2x80x94Yxe2x80x94Zxe2x80x94Wxe2x80x94(SO2X)mxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(I)
xe2x80x83wherein the symbols are as defined in (1), or a salt thereof in the basic condition, and
(ii) if necessary, introducing substituents on Ar or/and converting the substituents on Ar into other substituents of the obtained compound represented by the formula:
Âxe2x80x94Yxe2x80x94Zxe2x80x94Wxe2x80x94(SO2OAr)mxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(XX)
xe2x80x83wherein the symbols are as defined above, and
(iii) subjecting the obtained compound represented by the formula:
Âxe2x80x94Yxe2x80x94Zxe2x80x94Wxe2x80x94(SO2Arxe2x80x2)mxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(XXI)
xe2x80x83wherein the symbols are as defined above or a salt thereof to a reducing reaction,
(39) The method as defined in (38) which comprises subjecting a reducing reaction by using a salt of formic acid or trialkylsilane in presence of palladium phosphine complex,
(40) The method as defined in (38) wherein the aromatic ring represented by Ar and Arxe2x80x2 is a benzene ring,
(41) A compound represented by the formula:
Âxe2x80x94Yxe2x80x94Zxe2x80x94Wxe2x80x94(SO2OArxe2x80x2)mxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(XXI)
xe2x80x83wherein Arxe2x80x2 is an aromatic ring which may be substituted and other symbols are as defined in (1), or a salt thereof,
(42) A method for synthesizing a compound represented by the formula:
Arxe2x80x2xe2x80x94Hxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(XXII)
xe2x80x83wherein Arxe2x80x2 is an aromatic ring which may be substituted, or a salt thereof, which comprises subjecting a compound represented by the formula:
Âxe2x80x94Yxe2x80x94Zxe2x80x94Wxe2x80x94(SO2OArxe2x80x2)mxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(XXI)
wherein Arxe2x80x2 is an aromatic ring which may be substituted and other symbols are as defined in (1), or a salt thereof to a reducing reaction,
(43) A novel organic compound obtainable by using the linker binding carrier for organic synthesis or a salt thereof as defined in (1), and
(44) A method of using the linker binding carrier for organic synthesis or a salt thereof as defined in (1) for synthesizing a novel organic compound.
The carriers represented by the formula: 
may be various carriers used in the field of organic synthetic chemistry, inter alia combinatorial chemistry, for example, synthetic carriers generally used for peptide synthesis, silica gel etc., and preferably polystyrene available as commercial preparations. In particular, carriers consisting of polystyrene in the form of copolymers between styrene and divinyl benzene wherein the amount of the latter is about 0 to about 5 mole-% relative to the former are preferable for enhancing insolubility and stability in organic solvent, and those in the form of copolymers with about 1 to about 2 mole-% divinyl benzene are more preferable.
Preferable carriers may be granular ones with a diameter of e.g. about 30 to about 1500 xcexcm.
Preferable examples of carriers consisting of polystyrene as 
may be compounds represented by the formula (II): 
where the phenyl group in the formula (II) is derived from a styrene group in polystyrene, and one or more phenyl groups may be present in the formula (II), but for the sake of convenience, only one phenyl group is shown as a typical example in the present specification. Accordingly, the polystyrene carrier represented by the formula:
{circle around (P)} in formula (II) means the remainder of polystyrene resin from which at least one phenyl group has been removed.
Further, the carriers are not particularly limited in form, and carriers in the form of resin, gel, sol etc. in addition to granular carriers are preferably used.
Examples of the leaving groups represented by X and X1 are leaving groups generally used in the field of organic synthesis chemistry. Specifically, examples of leaving groups are those described in Comprehensive Organic Synthesis, Vol. 6, 5.1 (A. Krebs et al., Pergamon Press, Oxford, 1991) and so on, and more preferably (i) a halogen group (e.g., chloro, bromo, iodo), (ii) a sulfonyloxy group substituted by alkyl such as C1-6 alkyl (e.g., methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, etc.) or aryl such as C6-10 aryl (e.g., phenyl, tolyl, etc.) and so on, for example, a C6-10 arylsulfonyloxy group (e.g., benzenesulfonyloxy, p-tolylsulfonyloxy) and a C1-4 alkylsulfonyloxy group (e.g., methanesulfonyloxy).
Examples of halogen atom represented by X2 are fluorine, chlorine, bromine, iodine, etc., preferably chlorine and bromine.
Examples of the spacer represented by Y are an optionally substituted bivalent group and so on. The optionally substituted bivalent group may be a straight-chained bivalent group composed of 1 to 20 atoms selected from the group consisting of carbon, nitrogen, hydrogen, oxygen, sulfur, etc., and is not cleaved under reaction conditions in each reaction procedures, more preferable examples of the bivalent group are those including carbon and nitrogen atoms.
Specific examples of the spacer are
xe2x80x94(CH2)pxe2x80x94,xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(i)
xe2x80x94(CH2)qxe2x80x94NR1xe2x80x94(CH2)rxe2x80x94,xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(ii)
xe2x80x94(CH2)qxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(CH2)rxe2x80x94,xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(iii)
xe2x80x94(CH2)qxe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94(CH2)rxe2x80x94,xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(iv)
xe2x80x94(CH2)qxe2x80x94SOxe2x80x94(CH2)rxe2x80x94,xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(v)
xe2x80x94(CH2)qxe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94(CH2)rxe2x80x94,xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(vi)
etc., and a group represented by the formula: 
xe2x80x83wherein P is an integer of 1 to 6, q is an integer of 1 to 3, r is an integer of 1 to 3, R1 is a C1-6 alkyl group, one of Q1 and Q2 is a nitrogen atom and the other is a nitrogen atom or a carbon atom, ring B form a 5- to 7-membered ring together with Q1 and Q2. Preferable examples of the spacer are
xe2x80x94(CH2)qxe2x80x94NR1xe2x80x94(CH2)rxe2x80x94,xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(i)

xe2x80x83wherein q is an integer of 1 to 3, r is an integer of 1 to 3 and R1 is a C1-6 alkyl group, etc., and more preferable examples are xe2x80x94CH2NHxe2x80x94, a group represented by 
xe2x80x83etc.
The bivalent group represented by Z is not limited so long as the purpose of the present invention is achieved, and it may be a bivalent electron attractive group or non-electron attractive group.
Here, the divalent electron attractive group means atoms attracting electrons stronger toward it from the side of bound atom than a hydrogen atom does, and specifically this group is a substituent group wherein the Hammet""s substituent constant "sgr" (L. P. Hammet, Physical Organic Chemistry, 2nd ed., McGrow-Hill, New York, 1970) has a positive value.
Examples of the bivalent electron attractive group are a carbonyl group, a thiocarbonyl group, a sulfonyl group, a sulfinyl group, a carbamoyl group, a thiocarbamoyl group, a halogeno-methene group, a halogeno-ethene group and so on, preferably a carbonyl group, a thiocarbonyl group, a sulfonyl group, a sulfinyl group and so on.
Examples of the bivalent non-electron attractive group are a C1-6 alkylene group such as methylene, ethylene, etc., a C2-6 alkenylene group such as vinylene, etc., a C2-6 alkynylene group such as ethynylene, etc., and so on, and preferably a C1-6 alkylene group such as methylene, ethylene, etc. The C1-6 alkylene group, a C2-6 alkenylene group and C2-6 alkynylene may be substituted by 1 to 3 substituents at possible positions, respectively.
Examples of the substituents of the C1-6 alkylene group, a C2-6 alkenylene group and C2-6 alkynylene are hydroxy, amino, carboxyl, nitro, (mono- or di-C1-6 alkyl)amino, C1-6 alkoxy, (C1-6 alkyl)carbonyloxy, a halogen atom and so on.
When Z is an electron attractive group, W is an aromatic ring which may be substituted. The substituents may substitute on the possible positions on the aromatic ring. Examples of the substituents are (i) a halogen atom (e.g. chlorine, bromine, fluorine), (ii) a C1-6 alkyl group (e.g. methyl, ethyl, etc.) which may be substituted by 1 to 3 halogen (e.g. chlorine, bromine, fluorine), (iii) a C1-6 alkoxy group (e.g. methoxy, ethoxy, etc.) which may be substituted by 1 to 3 halogen (e.g. chlorine, bromine, fluorine), (iv) a C1-6 alkylthio group (e.g. methylthio, ethylthio, etc.) which may be substituted by 1 to 3 halogen (e.g. chloroine, bromine, fluorine), (v) a hydroxy group and so on. The number of the substituents is 1 to 2. When the number of the substituents is 2, the substituents may be same or different.
Examples of the aromatic ring are an aromatic cyclic hydrocarbon or an aromatic heterocycle, preferably an aromatic cyclic hydrocarbon.
Examples of the aromatic ring are a monocyclic- or condensed polycyclic-aromatic hydrocarbone, preferably C6-14 aromatic hydrocarbone such as benzene, naphthalene, anthracene, phenanthrene, acenaphthalene, etc., more preferably benzene.
Examples of the aromatic heterocycle are an aromatic heterocycle containing at least one hetero atom (preferably 1 to 4, more preferably 1 or 2) and 1 to 3 kinds (preferably 1 or 2 kinds) of hetero atoms selected from the group consisting of an oxygen atom, a sulfur atom, a nitrogen atom and so on as atoms composing the ring.
Examples of the aromatic heterocycle are (i) 5- or 6-membered aromatic monocyclic hetero ring such as furan, thiophene, pyrrole, oxazole, isoxazole, thiazole, isothiazole, imidazole, pyrazole, pyridine, pyridazine, pyrimidine, pyrazine, triazine, or (ii) 8- to 14-membered aromatic condensed heterocycle (preferably, a condensed heterocycle of the above-mentioned 5- or 6-membered aromatic monocyclic hetero ring and benzene ring, or a condensed heterocycle of same or different two of the above-mentioned 5- or 6-membered aromatic monocyclic hetero ring) such as benzofuran, isobenzofuran, benzothiophene, indole, isoindole, 1H-indazole, benzimidazole, benzoxazole, 1,2-benzoisoxazole, benzothiazole, benzopyrane, quinoline, isoquinoline, cinnoline, quinazoline, quinoxaline, phthalazine, naphthyridine, purine, pteridine, carbazole, xcex1-carboline, xcex2-carboline, xcex3-carboline, acridine, phenoxazine, phenothiazine, phenazine, phenoxathiin, thianthrene, phenanthridine, phenanthroline, and so on.
When Z is a bivalent non-electron attractive group, W is an aromatic ring which is substituted by an electron attractive group and may be further substituted.
Examples of the electron attractive group are a halogen atom, a halogeno-alkyl group (preferably, an alkyl group substituted by halogen at 1-position carbon atom, more preferably perhalogeno-alkyl group), a halogeno-aryl group, an alkylsulfonyl group, an aryl sulfonyl group, an alkylsulfamoyl group, an arylsulfamoyl group, an alkylsulfinyl group, an arylsulfinyl group, an alkoxycarbonyl group, an aryloxycarbonyl group, a carbamoyl group, a thiocarbamoyl group, a carboxyl group, an acyl group, a formyl group, a nitro group, a cyano group and so on, preferably a halogeno-alkyl group (preferably, an alkyl group substituted by halogen at 1-position carbon atom, more preferably perhalogeno-alkyl group), an alkyl group, an arylsulfonyl group, a carbamoyl group, an acyl group and so on. Preferable examples of the alkyl group are a C1-6 alkyl group such as methyl, ethyl, propyl, etc., preferable examples of the aryl group are C6-14 aryl group such as phenyl, etc., preferable examples of the alkoxy group are a C1-6 alkoxy group such as methoxy, ethoxy, etc, and preferable examples of the acyl group are (C1-6 alkyl)carbonyl group such as acetyl, ethyl carbonyl, etc.
1 or not less than 2 (preferably 1 to 4) electron-attractive group(s) may be on W, and preferably the sum of Hammet""s substituent constant "sgr" (L. P. Hammet, Physical Organic Chemistry, Vol. 2, McGrow-Hill, New York, 1970) of all substituents other than a group represented by the formula: SO2X is not less than about 0.35.
Examples of the xe2x80x9csubstituentsxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9caromatic ringxe2x80x9d of xe2x80x9caromatic ring which may be further substitutedxe2x80x9d are same those as xe2x80x9csubstituentsxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9caromatic ringxe2x80x9d of xe2x80x9caromatic ring which may be substitutedxe2x80x9d represented by W in case the Z is an electron-attractive group.
The substituents represented by R is not limited so long as the purpose of the present invention can be achieved. Examples of the substituents are a lower alkyl group (preferably C1-6 alkyl group) such as methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, etc.
The aromatic ring represented by Ar and Arxe2x80x2 is not limited so long as the purpose of the present invention can be achieved. Examples of the aromatic ring are the above-mentioned aromatic ring represented by W, benzazepine, benzodiazepine, benzoxazepine, benzothiepine, benzothiazepine, phenothiazine, chroman, isochroman and so on. Preferable examples of the aromatic ring are benzene, thiophene, pyridine, thiazole, etc., and more preferable examples are benzene, etc.
The method of production of the present invention is characterised in that Ar and Arxe2x80x2, respectively, is an aromatic ring. Therefore, the kinds and number of the substituents for the aromatic ring are not limited. Examples of the substituents are the above-mentioned substituents for the aromatic ring represented by W; a C6-14 aryl group such as phenyl, naphthyl, anthryl, phenanthryl, acenaphthenyl, etc.; a C6-14 cyclic hydrocarbon group such as cyclopropyl, cyclohexyl, etc.; a 5- or 6-membered monocyclic heterocyclic group such as furyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, isoxazolyl, thiazolyl, isothiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyrazolyl, pyridyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, triazinyl, etc. or a hydrogenated monocyclic heterocyclic group thereof; a 8- to 14-membered aromatic condensed heterocyclic group such as benzofuranyl, isobenzofuranyl, benzothienyl, indolyl, isoindolyl, 1H-indazolyl, benzimidazolyl, benzoxazolyl, 1,2-benzoxazolyl, benzothiazolyl, benzopyranyl, quinolyl, isoquinolyl, cinnolinyl, quinazolyl, quinoxalinyl, phthalazinyl, naphthyridinyl, purinyl, pteridinyl, carbazolyl, xcex1-carbolinyl, xcex2-carbolinyl, xcex3-carbolinyl, acridinyl, phenothiazinyl, phenazinyl, phenoxthinyl, thianthrenyl, phenanthridinyl, phenanthrolinyl, etc. or a hydrogenated condensed heterocyclic group thereof; carboxyl; sulfo; alkyloxycarbonyl; aryloxycarbonyl; alkylcarbamoyl; arylcarbamoyl; alkylamidino; arylamidino; acylamidino; alkylguanidino; arylguanidino; acylguanidino; alkylsulfonyl; arylsulfonyl; alkylsulfamoyl; arylsulfamoyl; alkylsulfinyl; arylsulfinyl; alkoxycarbonyl; aryloxycarbonyl; thiocarbamoyl; carboxyl; acyl; formyl; nitro; cyano; acyloxy; amino; acylamino; mono- or di-alkylamino: mercapto; and so on. The number of the substituents is not limited so long as the substituents can substitute, preferably 1 to 5. Preferable examples of the alkyl group are a C1-6 alkyl group such as methyl, ethyl, propyl, etc., preferable examples of the aryl group are C6-14 aryl group such as phenyl, etc., preferable examples of the alkoxy group are a C1-6 alkoxy group such as methoxy, ethoxy, etc, and preferable examples of the acyl group are (C1-6 alkyl)carbonyl group such as acetyl, ethyl carbonyl, etc.
Of the above-mentioned substituents, preferable examples are an amino group, a (C1-6 alkoxy)carbonyl amino group such as t-butoxycarbonyl amino, a C7-15 aralkyl amino group such as benzyl, an amino group having a 5- or 6-membered heterocycle substituted by C1-6 alkyl such as 2-thienylmethyl amino, 2-imidazolylmethyl amino, a group represented by the formula: 
wherein Ar2 is a C6-14 aryl group (e.g. phenyl) or a 5- or 6-membered heterocyclic group (e.g. pyridyl, thienyl, imidazolyl), and these groups may be substituted by a C1-6 alkoxy group (e.g. methoxy) or a C6-14 aryloxy group (e.g. phenyloxy) optionally having C1-6 alkoxy (e.g. methoxy); R2 is a phenyl group which may be substituted by C1-6 alkoxy (e.g. methoxy), a C1-6 alkyl group (e.g. methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl) or a 5- or 6-membered heterocyclic group (e.g. pyridyl); and R2xe2x80x2 is a C1-6 alkyl group (e.g. methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl).
Preferable examples of Ar2 are phenyl, methoxyphenyl, methoxyphenoxyphenyl, pyridyl, thienyl, thiazolyl, etc.
Preferable examples of R2 are trimethoxyphenyl, isopropyl, pyridyl, etc.
Preferable examples of R2xe2x80x2 are methyl, etc.
Specific preferable examples of the linker binding carrier for organic synthesis (I) are a linker binding carrier for organic synthesis wherein the carrier represented by 
is a carrier represented by 
xe2x80x83wherein 
is a polystyrene carrier, X is a halogen atom, Y is a bond, xe2x80x94CH2NHxe2x80x94 or a group represented by 
Z is a sulfonyl group or a carbonyl group, W is a benzene ring, m is 1 or 2, and so on.
And, preferable examples of the linker binding carrier for organic synthesis (II) are a linker binding carrier for organic synthesis wherein X is a chlorine atom, Y is xe2x80x94CH2NHxe2x80x94 or a group represented by 
Z is a sulfonyl group or a carbonyl group and n is 0.
The linker-bound carriers for organic synthesis according to the present invention, their starting materials or synthetic intermediates can be used as salts insofar as they do not interfere with the reaction, and for example, they can be used after conversion into salts with inorganic bases, salts with organic bases, salts with inorganic acids, salts with organic acids, and salts with basic or acidic amino acids.
Preferable examples of salts with inorganic bases include e.g. alkali metal salts such as sodium salt, potassium salt, cesium salt and lithium salt; alkaline earth metal salts such as calcium salt and magnesium salt; and aluminium salt and ammonium salt. Preferable examples of salts with organic bases include salts with organic amines such as, for example, trimethylamine, triethylamine, pyridine, picoline, ethanolamine, diethanolamine, triethanolamine, dicyclohexylamine, N,Nxe2x80x2-dibenzyl ethylenediamine and diisopropylamine.
Preferable examples of salts with inorganic acids include salts with for example hydrochloric acid, hydrobromic acid, sulfuric acid, nitric acid and phosphoric acid. Preferable examples of salts with organic acids include salts with for example formic acid, acetic acid, trifluoroacetic acid, fumaric acid, oxalic acid, phthalate, citrate, tartaric acid, maleic acid, citric acid, succinic acid, malic acid, methanesulfonic acid, benzenesulfonic acid, p-toluenesulfonic acid, alkylsulfonic acid or arylsulfonic acid.
Preferable examples of salts with basic amino acids include salts with for example arginine, lysine and ornithine, and preferable examples of salts with acidic amino acids include salts with for example aspartic acid, glutamic acid etc.
Use of the linker-bound carriers for organic synthesis according to the present invention is advantageous for easily producing many types of compounds having aromatic ring groups (for example, many types of compounds having specific fundamental skeletons including aromatic ring groups having a variety of different substituent groups) simultaneously or in a short period.
Accordingly, the carriers of the present invention can be used to produce many kinds of organic compounds having different substituent groups efficiently in a short time, and these carriers are advantageous in fields such as the field of quantitative analysis and the field of reagent manufacturing where many kinds of compounds having analogous structures are required simultaneously in small amounts, and these carriers are also useful for automation of organic synthesis.
Further, the carriers of this invention can be used as advantageous carriers in xe2x80x9ccombinatorial chemistryxe2x80x9d described in e.g. Chem. Rev., Vol. 97, No. 2, pp. 347-509 (1997), and for example, they are extremely useful for highly efficient synthesis of compounds which can be the subject of evaluation of biological activity targeting agents for treatment of infections, agents for treatment of diseases in the circulatory system, agents for treatment of arteriosclerosis, agents for treatment of diseases in bone and joints, agents for treatment of diseases in the central nervous system, agents for treatment of diabetes, agents for treatment of diseases in the digestive organ system and agents for treatment of allergic diseases. For production of a combinatorial library and for selection of compounds having biological activity therefrom, a method described in Published Unexamined Japanese Application No. 9-504511 or a method conforming thereto is used.
The most distinguishable feature of the linker-bound carriers for organic synthesis according to the present invention is that groups represented by the formula:
Wxe2x80x94(SO2X)m
wherein each symbol has the same meaning as defined above, are modified by electron attractive groups.
Compounds represented by the formula:
Arxe2x80x94OH
wherein Ar has the same meaning as defined above, are reacted with the linker-bound carriers for organic synthesis of the present invention having such characteristic, which are represented by the formula:
Âxe2x80x94Yxe2x80x94Zxe2x80x94Wxe2x80x94(SO2X)mxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(I)
wherein each symbol has the same meaning as defined above, thereby giving compounds represented by the formula:
Âxe2x80x94Yxe2x80x94Zxe2x80x94Wxe2x80x94(SO2OAr)mxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(XX)
wherein each symbol has the same meaning as defined above, which have said aromatic compounds carried as sulfonates on the carriers and which if required may be subjected to necessary synthesis reaction on the carriers, thereby giving compounds represented by the formula: 
wherein each symbol has the same meaning defined above, and these resulting compounds are reduced whereby the aromatic compounds of the formula:
Arxe2x80x2xe2x80x94Hxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(XXII)
wherein Arxe2x80x2 has the same meaning as defined above, and the aromatic hydroxy group (i.e. OH on Arxe2x80x94OH) used for introduction into the carriers has been replaced by a hydrogen atom can be cleaved off from the carriers.
The linker-bound carriers for organic synthesis according to the present invention or salts thereof can be produced by the production method described below or a method conforming thereto.
A. The carrier of the present invention represented by the formula (I) or a salt thereof can be produced by converting the xe2x80x94OH moiety in the group represented by the formula: 
in the compound represented by e.g., the formula: 
or a salt thereof, into the leaving group X. X has the same meaning as defined above.
Specifically,
(1) The carrier (I) wherein X is a halogen atom, or salts thereof, can be obtained by halogenating the compound (XXIII) or a salt thereof.
The compound (XXIII) used or a salt thereof may be one commercially available or one obtained by a method of condensing 3,5-disulfobenzoate onto a carrier having an amino group at the terminal or by a method conforming thereto. Examples of halogenating reagents are sulfuryl halides such as chlorosulfuryl, thionyl halides such as thionyl chloride, halogenosulfonic acids such as chlorosulfonic acid, phosphorus halides such as phosphorus pentachloride, phosphorus oxyhalides such as phosphorus oxychloride. The reaction can be carried out by allowing about 1 to about 10 moles of a halogenating reagent to react with about 1 mole of compound (XXIII) or a salt thereof. This reaction is advantageously conducted in a solvent, and as the solvent, an aprotic solvent such as dichloromethane is used. The reaction is conducted usually for about 0.5 hour to about 72 hours at about xe2x88x9250xc2x0 C. to about 100xc2x0 C.
The reaction for halogenation of compound (IV) or salts thereof, or the reaction of compound (XVII) or salts thereof with sulfuryl halide, can be conducted in the same manner as in this method.
(2) By reacting the compound (XXIII) or a salt thereof with an activating reagent for sulfonic acid, it is possible to produce the carrier (I) wherein X is a sulfone group substituted with (i) alkyl or (ii) aryl, or salts thereof.
The activating reagent for sulfonic acid, such as tosyl chloride and mesyl chloride, can be used.
The reaction can be carried out by allowing about 1 to about 10 moles of the activating reagent for sulfonic acid to react with about 1 mole of compound (XXIII) or salts thereof. This reaction is advantageously conducted in a solvent, and as the solvent, an aprotic solvent such as dichloromethane is used. The reaction is conducted usually for about 0.5 hour to about 72 hours at about xe2x88x9250xc2x0 C. to about 100xc2x0 C.
Further, the reaction of the compound (IV) or a salt thereof with the activating reagent for sulfonic acid can be carried out in the same manner as in this reaction.
B. (1) By reacting the compound represented by the formula:
Âxe2x80x94Yxe2x80x94Zxe2x80x94Wxe2x80x94Hxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(XXIV)
wherein each symbol has the same meaning as defined above, or a salt thereof with halogenosulfonic acid, it is possible to produce the carrier represented by the formula:
Âxe2x80x94Yxe2x80x94Zxe2x80x94Wxe2x80x94(SO2X2)mxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(XXV)
wherein each symbol has the same meaning as defined above, or a salt thereof, contained in the carrier (I).
The compound (XXIV) or a salt thereof can be produced by applying, to commercial carriers, reaction conditions conventionally used for producing similar compounds in liquid phase reaction. For example, when the carrier is polystyrene, the compound (XXIV) or a salt thereof can be obtained by a method of reacting commercial polystyrene resin with benzene sulfonyl chloride and aluminium chloride or by a method conforming thereto. As the halogenosulfonic acid, chlorosulfonic acid etc. can be used.
The reaction can be carried out by allowing about 1 to about 10 moles of the halogenating reagent to react with about 1 mole of the compound (XXIII) or a salt thereof. This reaction is advantageously conducted in a solvent, and as the solvent, an aprotic solvent such as dichloromethane is used. The reaction is conducted usually for about 0.5 hour to about 72 hours at about xe2x88x9250xc2x0 C. to about 100xc2x0 C.
By reacting the compound (VI) or a salt thereof with halogenosulfonic acid in the same manner as in this reaction, it is possible to produce the carrier (VII) or a salt thereof.
C. (1) By reacting the carrier (II) with the compound represented by the formula:
XO2Sxe2x80x94Wxe2x80x94(SO2X)mxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(XXVI)
wherein each symbol has the same meaning as defined above, or a salt thereof, it is possible to obtain the carrier represented by the formula: 
wherein each symbol has the same meaning as defined above, or a salt thereof contained in carrier (I).
The carrier (II) used in this reaction may be a commercial one, and the compound (XXVI) or a salt thereof may be those commercially available or can be obtained by e.g. a method of reacting its corresponding sulfonic acid with a halogenating reagent such as phosphorus halide (V. V. Kozlov et al., J. Gen. Chem. USSR (Engl. Transl), Vol. 19, p. 740 (1949)).
The reaction can be carried out by allowing about 1 to about 10 moles of the compound (XXVI) and about 1 to about 10 moles of a Lewis acid such as aluminium chloride to react with about 1 mole of the carrier (II) or salts thereof. This reaction is advantageously conducted in a solvent, and as the solvent, an aprotic solvent such as dichloromethane is used. The reaction is completed usually for about 0.5 hour to about 72 hours at about xe2x88x9250xc2x0 C. to about 100xc2x0 C.
The method of preparing the carrier (IX) or a salt thereof contained in the carrier (I) by reacting the carrier (II) with the compound (VIII) or a salt thereof can also be carried out in the same manner as in this reaction.
(2) By reacting the carrier (II) with compounds represented by the formula:
XCOxe2x80x94Wxe2x80x94(SO2X)mxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(XXVIII)
wherein each symbol has the same meaning as defined above, or a salt thereof, it is possible to obtain the carriers or a salt thereof represented by the formula: 
wherein each symbol has the same meaning as defined above, contained in the carrier (I).
The carrier (II) used in this reaction may be a commercial one, and the compound (XXVIII) or a salt thereof may be one commercially available or can be obtained by e.g. a method of reacting its corresponding carboxylic acid with a halogenating reagent such as phosphorus oxyhalide (D. Binder et al., J. Med. Chem. Vol. 30, p. 678 (1987)).
The reaction can be carried out by allowing about 1 to about 10 moles of the compound (XXVIII) and about 1 to about 10 moles of a Lewis acid such as aluminum chloride to react with about 1 mole of the carrier (II) or a salt thereof. This reaction is advantageously conducted in a solvent, and as the solvent, an aprotic solvent such as dichloromethane is used. The reaction is conducted usually for about 0.5 hour to about 72 hours at about xe2x88x9250xc2x0 C. to about 100xc2x0 C.
D. (1) By reacting the compound (X) or a salt thereof with the compound (XXVI) or a salt thereof, it is possible to obtain the carrier represented by the formula: 
wherein each symbol has the same meaning as defined above, or a salt thereof, contained in the carrier (I).
The carrier (X) used in this reaction may be a commercial one or can be obtained by e.g. a method of reacting commercial Merrifield resin with phthalimide and then reacting the obtained compound with hydrazine, and the compound (XXVI) or a salt thereof may be one commercially available or can be obtained by the method described above.
The reaction can be carried out by allowing about 1 to about 10 moles of the compound (XXVI) and about 1 to about 10 moles of a base such as diisopropyl ethylamine and triethylamine to react with about 1 mole of the carrier (X) or a salt thereof. This reaction is advantageously conducted in a solvent, and as the solvent, an aprotic solvent such as dichloromethane and tetrahydrofuran is used. The reaction is conducted usually for about 0.5 hour to about 72 hours at about xe2x88x9250xc2x0 C. to about 100xc2x0 C.
The method of preparing the carrier (XI) or a salt thereof contained in carrier (I) by reacting the compound (X) or a salt thereof with the compound (VIII) or a salt thereof can also be carried out in the same manner as in this reaction.
(2) By reacting the compound (X) or a salt thereof with the compound (XXVIII) or a salt thereof, it is possible to obtain the carrier represented by the formula: 
wherein each symbol has the same meaning as defined above, or a salt thereof contained in the carrier (I).
The carrier (X) used in this reaction may be commercial one or can be obtained by e.g. a method of reacting commercial Merrifield resin with phthalimide and then reacting the obtained compound with hydrazine, and the compound (XXVIII) or a salt thereof may be one commercially available or can be obtained by the method described above.
The reaction can be carried out by allowing about 1 to about 10 moles of the compound (XXVIII) and about 1 to about 10 moles of a base such as diisopropyl ethylamine and triethylamine to react with about 1 mole of the carrier (X) or a salt thereof. This reaction is advantageously conducted in a solvent, and as the solvent, an aprotic solvent such as dichloromethane and tetrahydrofuran is used. The reaction is conducted usually for about 0.5 hour to about 72 hours at about xe2x88x9250xc2x0 C. to about 100xc2x0 C.
The method of preparing the carrier (XIII) or a salt thereof contained in the carrier (I) by reacting the compound (X) or a salt thereof with the compound (XII) or a salt thereof can also be carried out in the same manner as in this reaction.
E. (1) By reacting the compound (XIV) or a salt thereof with the compound (XXVI) or a salt thereof, it is possible to obtain the carrier represented by the formula: 
wherein each symbol has the same meaning as defined above, or a salt thereof contained in the carrier (I).
The carrier (XIV) used in this reaction may be commercial one or can be obtained by e.g. a method of reacting commercial Merrifield resin with piperidine, and the compound (XXVI) or a salt thereof may be one commercially available or can be obtained by the method described above.
The reaction can be carried out by allowing about 1 to about 10 moles of the compound (XXVI) and about 1 to about 10 moles of a base such as diisopropyl ethylamine and triethylamine to react with about 1 mole of the carrier (XIV) or a salt thereof. This reaction is advantageously conducted in a solvent, and as the solvent, an aprotic solvent such as dichloromethane and tetrahydrofuran is used. The reaction is conducted usually for about 0.5 hour to about 72 hours at about xe2x88x9250xc2x0 C. to about 100xc2x0 C.
The method of preparing the carrier (XV) or a salt thereof contained in the carrier (I) by reacting the compound (XIV) or a salt thereof with the compound (VIII) or a salt thereof can also be carried out in the same manner as in this reaction.
(2) By reacting the compound (XIV) or a salt thereof with the compound (XXVIII) or a salt thereof, it is possible to obtain the carrier represented by the formula: 
wherein each symbol has the same meaning as defined above, or a salt thereof contained in the carrier (I).
The carrier (XIV) used in this reaction may be a commercial one or can be obtained by e.g. a method of reacting commercial Merrifield resin with piperazine, and the compound (XXVIII) or a salt thereof may be one commercially available or can be obtained by the method described above.
The reaction can be carried out by allowing about 1 to about 10 moles of the compound (XXVIII) and about 1 to about 10 moles of a base such as diisopropyl ethylamine and triethylamine to react with about 1 mole of the carrier (XIV) or a salt thereof. This reaction is advantageously conducted in a solvent, and as the solvent, an aprotic solvent such as dichloromethane and tetrahydrofuran is used. The reaction is completed usually for about 0.5 hour to about 72 hours at about xe2x88x9250xc2x0 C. to about 100xc2x0 C.
The method of preparing the carrier (XVI) or a salt thereof contained in the carrier (I) by reacting the compound (XIV) or a salt thereof with the compound (XII) or a salt thereof can also be carried out in the same manner as in this reaction.
The desired linker-bound carrier (I) for organic synthesis obtained in this manner, or a salt thereof, can be isolated and purified by e.g. filtration, washing and centrifugation, and when the carrier (I) is obtained as a free form, it is converted into a salt thereof in a usual manner, or when the carrier (I) is obtained as a salt, it is converted into a free from or another salt, and then the carrier can be isolated and purified. Alternatively, the reaction mixture can be used directly as the starting material in the subsequent step.
Hereinafter, a specific example of the process for producing the carrier (I) of the present invention or a salt thereof is described. Here, an example of using polystyrene resin as the carrier is described for the sake of convenience, but this is not intended to limit the present invention, and production from other carriers can also be conducted in the same manner.
a) Method of Converting Sulfonate Resin into Halogenosulfonyl Resin
Resin having a halogenosulfonyl group at the terminal can be obtained by reacting resin having a sulfonate group, which is commercially available or produced in a known method and represented by the formula:
Âxe2x80x94Yxe2x80x94Zxe2x80x94Wxe2x80x94(SO3H)m
wherein each symbol has the meaning as defined above, with sulfuryl halide and tri-substituted phosphine (e.g. triphenyl phosphine). This reaction is advantageously conducted usually in an aprotic solvent such as dichloromethane and completed for about 0.5 hour to about 24 hours at about xe2x88x9250xc2x0 C. to about 50xc2x0 C., preferably at about 0xc2x0 C. to about 25xc2x0 C.
b) Method of Producing Resin Having a Halogenosulfonyl Phenyl Group by Reacting a Phenyl Group Which may be Substituted on Resin with a Halogenosulfonic Acid
Resin having a halogenosulfonyl phenyl group can be produced by reacting resin such polystyrene resin etc. having a phenyl group which may be substituted, with a halogenosulfonic acid. This reaction is usually conducted for about 1 hour to about 24 hours at about 0xc2x0 C. to about 150xc2x0 C., preferably at about 70xc2x0 C. to about 110xc2x0 C. in the absence of a solvent or in an inert solvent such as dichloromethane.
c) Method of Producing Resin Having a Halogenosulfonyl Group by Reacting a 1,3-benzenesulfonyl Dihalide Derivative with an Amino Group on Resin
Resin having a halogenosulfonyl group is produced by reacting resin having a primary or secondary amino group, such as aminomethyl polystyrene or piperadinomethyl polystyrene with a 1,3-benzene disulfonyl dihalide derivative. This reaction is conducted usually for about 0.5 hour to about 24 hours at about xe2x88x9250xc2x0 C. to about 50xc2x0 C., preferably at about 0xc2x0 C. to about 25xc2x0 C., in an inert solvent such as dichloromethane or tetrahydrofuran in the coexistence of a base such as diisopropyl ethylamine.
d) Method of Producing Resin Having a Halogenosulfonyl Group by Reacting Polystyrene Resin with a 1,3-benzenesulfonyl Dichloride Derivative
This reaction is conducted usually for about 1 hour to about 24 hours at about xe2x88x9250xc2x0 C. to about 100xc2x0 C., preferably at about 0xc2x0 C. to about 25xc2x0 C., in an inert solvent such as dichloromethane, 1,2-dichloroethane or nitroethane in the presence of a Lewis acid catalyst such as aluminum chloride.
e) Method of Producing Resin Having a Halogenosulfonyl Group by Reacting a 3,5-bis(halogenosulfonyl)benzoyl Halide Derivative with an Amino Group on Resin
Resin having a halogenosulfonyl group is produced by reacting resin having a primary or secondary amino group, such as aminomethyl polystyrene or piperadinomethyl polystyrene with a 3,5-bis(halogenosulfonyl)benzoyl halide derivative. This reaction is conducted usually for about 0.5 hour to about 24 hours at about xe2x88x9250xc2x0 C. to about 50xc2x0 C., preferably at about 0xc2x0 C. to about 25xc2x0 C., in an inert solvent such as dichloromethane or tetrahydrofuran in the coexistence of a base such as diisopropyl ethylamine.
The linker-bound carrier (I) of the present invention or a salt thereof obtained in this manner is extremely useful for rapidly producing many kinds of organic compounds having analogous chemical structures, particularly compounds which may have functional groups unstable to base. Hereinafter, a typical example of its production is illustrated.
Step 1. Loading of a Compound Having an Aromatic Hydroxy Group onto the Linker-bound Carrier (I) for Organic Synthesis
A compound having an aromatic hydroxy group, represented by the formula: Arxe2x80x94OH wherein Ar has the same meaning as defined above, is reacted with and carried onto the linker-bound carrier (I) or salts thereof obtained in the method described above, whereby a compound represented by the formula:
Âxe2x80x94Yxe2x80x94Zxe2x80x94Wxe2x80x94(SO2OAr)m
wherein each symbol has the same meaning as defined above, or a salt thereof, can be obtained.
Here, the salts of the compounds represented by the above formula may be any salts which do not interfere with the reaction, and mention can be made of e.g. salts with inorganic bases, salts with organic bases, salts with inorganic acids, salts with organic acids, and salts with basic or acidic amino acids.
Preferable examples of salts with inorganic bases include e.g. alkali metal salts such as sodium salt, potassium salt, lithium salt and cesium salt; alkaline earth metal salts such as calcium salt and magnesium salt; and aluminum salt and ammonium salt. Preferable examples of salts with organic bases include salts with organic amines such as, for example, trimethylamine, triethylamine, pyridine, picoline, ethanolamine, diethanolamine, triethanolamine, dicyclohexylamine, N,Nxe2x80x2-dibenzyl ethylenediamine and diisopropylamine.
Preferable examples of salts with inorganic acids include salts with for example hydrochloric acid, hydrobromic acid, sulfuric acid, nitric acid and phosphoric acid. Preferable examples of salts with organic acids include salts with for example formic acid, acetic acid, trifluoroacetic acid, fumaric acid, oxalic acid, phthalate, citrate, tartaric acid, maleic acid, citric acid, succinic acid, malic acid, methanesulfonic acid, benzenesulfonic acid, p-toluenesulfonic acid, alkylsulfonic acid or arylsulfonic acid.
Preferable examples of salts with basic amino acids include salts with for example arginine, lysine and ornithine, and preferable examples of salts with acidic amino acids include salts with for example aspartic acid, glutamic acid etc.
This reaction is conducted usually in the presence of a base, and as the bases, organic amines such as triethylamine, diisopropyl ethylamine and pyridine, metal hydrides such as sodium hydride, metal alkoxides such as t-butoxy potassium and carbonates such as potassium carbonate are preferably used. As the reaction solvent, it is possible to use an organic solvent which is capable of swelling said resin and is inert under the reaction conditions, and tetrahydrofuran, dichloromethane etc. are preferably used. The reaction is conducted usually for about 1 hour to about 24 hours at about xe2x88x9250xc2x0 C. to about 50xc2x0 C., preferably about 0xc2x0 C. to about 25xc2x0 C. After reaction, excess substrate (the compound having an aromatic hydroxy group) and the base, as well as salts formed during the reaction, can be removed usually by washing them with a suitable solvent.
Step 2. Introduction of a Substituent Group onto Ar in the Above Compound or its Salt and/or Conversion of a Substituent Group on Ar into Another Substituent Group
By applying various organic synthesis reactions as necessary, substituent groups can be introduced into Ar on the compound obtained in the step 1 described above, or on salts thereof, and/or the substituent groups on Ar can be converted into other substituent groups. In general, the linker-bound carrier (I) for organic synthesis according to the present invention is chemically stable and can be resistant to various organic conditions such as acidic, basic, oxidative, reductive, heating etc., so a wide variety of reactions can be used insofar as the reaction conditions under which the carrier is not cleaved. The reaction conditions under which the carrier is stable can be easily estimated from the stability of aryl methane sulfonate and aryl toluene sulfonate described for example by T. W. Green and P. G. M. Wuts, Protective Groups in Organic Synthesis, 2nd ed., John Wely and Sons Inc., New York (1991). After the desired reaction is conducted, excess reagents and byproducts derived from the reagents can be removed by washing them with a suitable solvent or by distilling them off under reduced pressure.
Step 3. Cleavage of the Resulting Compound or Salt Thereof
The Oxe2x80x94Arxe2x80x2 bond in the aromatic sulfonate is cleaved reductively by reacting the compound obtained in step 2, represented by the formula:
Âxe2x80x94Yxe2x80x94Zxe2x80x94Wxe2x80x94(SO2OArxe2x80x2)m
wherein each symbol has the same meaning as defined above, or a salt thereof with a reducing agent, whereby the compound represented by formula: Hxe2x80x94Arxe2x80x2 wherein the symbol has the same meaning as defined above, can be obtained. As the reducing agent, a reagent capable of reductively cleaving aryl sulfonates described for example by M. Hudlicky in Reductions in Organic Chemistry, p. 90, John Wely and Sons Inc., New York (1984) can be used, but a combination of a homogeneous system transition metal complex catalyst and a hydride source is preferably used. As the homogenous transition metal complex catalyst, a palladium complex, nickel complex etc. are used preferably. As the hydride source, various formates, various tin (IV) hydrides, various silyl hydrides, and various alkali borohydrides etc. are preferably used, and more preferably, salts of formic acid with organic amines which are easily removed by distillation, or triethylsilane etc. are used.
The aromatic compound represented by the formula: Hxe2x80x94Arxe2x80x2 wherein Arxe2x80x2 has the same meaning as defined above, or a salt thereof, which are cleaved off by these treatments, may be purified by conventional purification techniques such as silica gel column chromatography, distillation, sublimation, recrystallization etc. They can be isolated and purified after conversion into salts thereof in a usual manner when Hxe2x80x94Arxe2x80x2 is obtained as a free form, or after conversion into a free form or another salt when Hxe2x80x94Arxe2x80x2 is obtained as a salt.
In each step for synthesizing the linker-bound carrier for organic synthesis, represented by the formula (I), or a salt thereof and for synthesizing the compounds represented by the formula: Arxe2x80x2xe2x80x94H wherein Arxe2x80x2 has the same meaning as defined above, protective groups are used when presented as a functional group of NH2, OH, COOH etc. and removed if necessary after the reaction.
If there are functional groups such as protected amino group, protected hydroxy group and protected carboxyl group on Arxe2x80x94OH, their protective groups may be removed on the carrier, or after cleavage from the carrier, their protective groups may be removed.
The above steps are conducted by using this carrier whereby various organic compounds having aromatic rings can be synthesized. In particular, the carrier is suitable for techniques called combinatorial chemistry in which many kinds of compounds are simultaneously synthesized, and in this case, the carrier can be applied to either the split-mix method and parallel method.